


"Who would love me?!"

by Ludzik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Crowley (well kind of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is not a "bad boi" he's a badass man!, Bad Parenting, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (kind of), God is a single mom, Good Friend Anathema Device, How Do I Tag, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm giving you a hug, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Tags May Change, Thanks for my beta readers, i forgot, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludzik/pseuds/Ludzik
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley is a new student at Tadfield Academy. He moved here with his mum , with hope for better future. On his first day he meets Aziraphale. He's  fascinated with his confidence, his sharp mind and words. So when Aziraphale needs help with biology, he's more than happy to offer himself s a tutor. It all goes pear shaped when he realizes that it's not just a crush.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. New hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. This is my first fanfic. It might not be perfect, but I tried.  
> *After sitting in front of a comuter for 10 minutes I realized I'm bad at tagging AND writing notes. *  
> Well, you know how it goes: you read , you comment , I read it and scream with joy or weep silently in the corner.  
> ~~Enjoy~~

Crowley stumbled into the bathroom, blinded by his tears and leaned on the sink . He forced himself to look up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. When he saw a face crouched in pain he broke in to another sob. What the hell was he thinking? Of course it wasn’t real, you fool. He was exhausted, standing became too hard, he slowly sank onto his knees, but even that was to much, so he laid on cold floor and curled up, his knees touching his chin. Why him? Why?

***

Anthony J. Crowley took a deep, shivery breath. First day of new school. Most people would be nervous or terrified, but not him. He was starting his last year of high school. At the age of 18 he already knew what he wanted in life, which does not happen so often. He was truly excited. New school meant new life. And a new life was a thing he hoped for. He still had memories of his past school. “No! Pull yourself together ,Anthony!” he chased away sorrowful thoughts. “They can’t hurt you anymore”. Another breath. He looked up and stared examining building. It was an old construction with huge windows and brick walls. From all the sides it was surrounded by school park. Lovely place with huge trees that probably remembered Queen Victoria and small lake that during summer was students favorite hangout place but in winter turned into an picture from fairytale.

It was pretty cold for an October. He was supposed to arrive at second lesson , so the teacher could properly introduce him to his new class. And that’s exactly what was on his mind when he was strolling down the school corridor. Were they cool? Were they nice? Were they going to snatch out his guts as soon as he walks into the room? Well there was only one way to find out. He pushed the door.

And as soon as they opened he saw bunch of 18 year olds that were obviously so bored that as soon as they heard someone touching the doorknob they looked in that direction as they were expecting at least an angel. And, to be honest, they thought so at first. Because “Angel” was the first word that came in their minds when they saw Crowley.

He wore a cooper colored turtleneck, beige, knee length coat which paired with brown trousers and ankle length white shoes made _you_ feel cozy and warm. His upper hair was pulled up in a bun while rest of it ran down to his shoulders and made lovely impression by contrasting with his light coat. He was tall and visibly very skinny. He’s sharp features were softened by his radiant and, little bit, shy smile. But it was the eyes that impacted you the most. Warm, in color of liquid gold, they shined like two stars. His whole appearance made an impression that right after school he ran to the nearest shelter to feed orphaned puppies, just before going to hospital to read fairy tales to sick children. And on top of that, thanks to big windows and right sun position, he looked like he was glowing.

“Oh! Yes , Mister Crowley.” said the teacher Mrs. Tracy ”Everyone , I would like you to meet Anthony J. Crowley-“

“Just Crowley, if you don’t mind” Crowley added smiling apologetically.

“Oh, not at all, love. So everyone meet _Crowley_.” she said turning her head back to where the boy was standing.” Why don’t you sit with Anathema, sweetie? I bet that she’ll be more than happy.” she gestured towards dark haired girl in purple ankle-length dress, who waved at him and smiled. He approached her and sat in free chair

“Hi!” He said with smile that actually could replace light bulb. “Anathema, right? Very pleased to meet you. I’m Crowley”

“Yeah, I know.” She spoke with clearly American accent.” Happy to meet you, too. So I believe that you know that we are in English class? The teacher, Mrs. Tracy, she’s really sweet and if you love English, you’ll love her too. You will have to watch out for Chalky , though. We have them next. They’re teaching biology and chemistry and unless you don’t develop strong love for this subjects, they will eat you alive.” She finished in dramatic whisper.

“You got me there. I love botany and everything that has to do something with living things. And no Chalky shall stop me!” He said with short chuckle.

Their conversation continued for half an hour. Meanwhile Crowley got to know that except Tracy ( who didn’t try to silence them once!) and Chalky there where: Mr. Sable (who taught P.E) , Ms. Scarlet(history and other social studies) , Mr. Young ( physics) , someone whom she referred as “Death”(math) , Mr. Shadwell, Tracy’s husband( arts) and Ms. Mary ( computers and economy).

Anathema, at the other hand got to know that Crowley loved his plants and his pitbull Lilith who he rescued as a puppy.

“I believe so. Look at you! Of course you did this, huh? I bet that you rescued at least five more puppies.. A proper angel, that’s what you are. Well, at least you look like one.” Anathema said teasingly.

“Angel? Really? Never heard that in my ENTIRE life ? And you’re supposed to be the creative one?” Crowley smirked as he teased her back.” Oh, and by the way. Anathema? That’s quite mouthful, isn’t it?

She put her hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle laughter.

“Wait ‘till you hear my friends name.” she managed to say. Suddenly she became very still , then she straightened up like a dog hearing its prey getting closer. In fact, so did everyone. Then Crowley heard footsteps. Someone was clearly going to their classroom. But half of the second lesson had just past. No one can be this late. He listened for a bit. He heard Anathema whispering “Oh , this is going to be fun.” before someone pushed the door.


	2. I'm doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Please, take your seat. This, my dears, is where the pining starts.  
> ~~Enjoy~~

As soon as the door opened, Crowley looked down at his desk, he was sure that someone who was coming to class SO late would do nothing but walk quickly to their seat while silently apologizing. But few seconds passed and he didn’t hear any fast, nervous steps , in fact he didn’t hear any steps _at all_. He looked up again. And he didn’t expected, that the view would leave him breathless. There was a young man standing in the doorframe. But based on what he was wearing you could think that he came out of James Bond movie.

He was wearing light gray button up shirt with charcoal black waistcoat and a tie. He had long , black coat and gloves. While most of the time chubbiness makes people appear more innocent and cherubim, in his case it was only reminiscent of the owner's physical strength. He had round face with plump lips and turned-up nose. His eyes were like a stormy sky- a curious blend between blue and gray. His hair was like cloud, too. Nearly white and soft looking.

He was standing there with expression that made it clear that he was not delighted with the fact, that he was present in this room. “Oh , he’s hot.” that was Crowley’s first thought. Few more minutes passed as he admired the view. But after more silence he finally managed to get his mind back on track. “Who the hell is this guy? If he’s a student why isn’t he taking his sit?”

Crowley flinched when he heard Tracy’s voice.

“Mr. Fell. You know I have to ask why’re you late?” Tracy said with a long sigh. ”It’s 5th time this month. Do you have to say _anything_?”

“Well, I considered that briefly, but now I think It’s rather unnecessary , since I’m _not_ planning to appear on time in most classes and I wouldn’t like to make a habit of apologizing every time. I wouldn’t like to keep you from pursuing the lesson, would I?” the boy said with cold, ironic smile. He had soft voice that could be soothing if he wanted, but now It sounded like he was ready for attack. All students that were looking at the new arrived person in one second turned their heads towards Mrs. Tracy.

“Please, just take your seat.” Tracy said, waving her hand in “shoo” motion.

As soon as he started walking towards his sit, Crowley realized that he had a walking cane, not a crutch, a walking cane! It was made out of black wood with silver grip shaped into wings. He sat in the first row, exactly in front of Crowley, who had to try really hard not to touch the boys hair. What got into him?! He won’t touch hair of some random bloke, even if he was one of the most beautiful creatur- Shit! Pull yourself together Anthony!

Unaware of the fact, that Crowley was having an emotional crisis over the handsome guys hair, Anathema leaned across the table and patted the boy on the shoulder.

“Zira! My friend!” she chirped with teasing smile. “You got me my book already?”

Much to Crowley’s horror young man turned his head into their direction and placed his elbow dangerously close to Crowley’s hands. He clutched them and took them off the table before he could make a fool of himself .

“You know I _hate_ that nickname.” He hissed “And yes I got it, but it will take me few more days before I can handle it to you. You have no idea how people can devastate books. I’m pretty convinced that the previous owner used it as a napkin.” He huffed, rolling his eyes and at this moment he noticed Crowley, who was still shamelessly staring at him.Thank Someone Anathema came to his rescue.

“Oh, I totally forgot. This is Crowley. He’s new.” She said grabbing him by the shoulders. “Crowley , meet Aziraphale. And you thought _my_ name was weird. He’s, you know, school’s bad boy”

Aziraphale who was staring at Crowley, turned his head towards Anathema, with look on his face that suggested, that in her seat, in about 20 minutes there will be only flowers and candles left.

“Dear Almighty give me strength. I’m begging you to stop using this epithet, unless you want your body to never be found.” He said grinning like a devil.

“Oh, now he’s angry. I know, you like a villain from “James Bond”. Happy now?”

“I’m never happy.”

“Well maybe if you got some friends, you would be happy.”

“I’ve got you and books. I manage.”

Anathema wanted to say something else, but she was interrupted by the bell. Everyone got up and started to walk towards the door. Everyone except Aziraphale, who was looking at Tracy who suddenly materialized right next to him. From what Crowley managed to hear their conversation went something like this:

“Oscar Wilde-birth?”

“16th, October, 1854. Westland Row, Dublin, Ireland.” 

“Good, “The Happy Prince” was written in…?”

“1888.”

“Describe aesthetic movement.”

Tracy kept asking more and more questions and Aziraphale, much to Crowley’s amazement, knew all the answers. He didn’t even stopped to think about the answer _once!_ Crowley didn’t expect someone who clearly doesn’t possess tiniest bit of respect for school and education to be able to recite Wilde’s whole biography. “So he’s both hot _and_ smart.” He thought. “I’m doomed.”

***

He didn’t even noticed, when he got out of class and that he was now dragged towards some people by Anathema.

“Hi everyone, I’d like you to meet Crowley.” She said when they got closer. Crowley, who finally realized that he has to interact with humans, stammered a weak “H…Hi.” He really had to work on his social skills.

“Hello.” said a small person with short, black hair. “I’m Bee. It’s so nice to meet you! This is Adam, but we like to call him “The Antichrist”, cus he’s the son of our headmaster, you know, Mrs. Young.” Bee said gesturing towards younger boy with blond hair, who gave Crowley a comically big smile and a little wave. ”Pepper is standing next to him, watch out for her!” Bee chuckled, but still gave Crowley a look, that said _I’m REALLY not joking._ “Next we have Wensleydale and Brian.” Two boys smiled at him. “And-“ 

“Whoa! Bee take it easy. I think we _are_ able to introduce ourselves.” Bee was interrupted by a tall, black boy. He stretched out his hand towards Crowley. “Hi, my name’s Ligur. You must excuse Bee, but they’re always so excited when they have a chance to meet new people. They start babbling and you have to try really hard to understand a single word” Ligur continued ignoring the glare Bee was sending him. “So, once again, welcome to Tadfield.” He finished and patted Bee on the head.

“And I’m Dagon.” Quickly said the ginger girl with braces, probably saving Ligur from Bee, who suddenly had murder in their eyes. “It’s really nice to meet you Crowley. And welcome to “What the hell were our parents thinking when they were naming us” club.” She laughed. Crowley joined her “Well, actually, Crowley is my surname.” He said not realizing why.

“Then why are you not using your name?” asked Brian. All of the sudden Crowley became nervous again. He didn’t want to tell them it _now_ , but he had to tell something.

“Well…well I wanted to…to change something” he stuttered. “I’m pathetic” he thought.

“That’s more than fine. Wait, I can see Hastur. Oh, he’s in trouble. Look.” Adam stood on his toes and pointed at something behind Ligurs shoulder. Crowley turned around and saw tall guy in green jacket with hair like straw being scolded by a person in a lab coat, which was stained with some kind of black oil. After few minutes, he was finally allowed to go.

“I had to stay after class, again.” The boy, Hastur groaned when he finally approached the group. “I’m trying, but it just doesn’t make any sense! And Chalky knows it, but do they care? Nooo! Ugh! I just-” Hastur stopped as he noticed Crowley. “Oh, hello. I apologize, where are my manners? I’m Hastur. And you?”

“Crowley, nice to meet you Hastur.” Crowley said, this time, calmly. After few minutes he was chatting and laughing like he knew everyone since the beginning of time. He was happy. He had friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had troubles deciding whether i should or not give Aziraphale a cane, but, then I was struck with an image of Aziraphale bonking people with it. And I had no choice left.


End file.
